


Ties, Plugs and A Box of Chocolate

by soshadylately



Series: A Special Birthday Gift [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Chocolate, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshadylately/pseuds/soshadylately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli and Adam take it further when Adam suggests a Tommy threesome for his birthday present. Sex sex and more sex. This is a slash fic, which means there's boy love. Rated M for language, lemons, slight bondage and bloodplay themes. Use of toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties, Plugs and A Box of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColdAsphyxiate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAsphyxiate/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Summary: Sauli and Adam take it further when Adam suggests a Tommy threesome for his birthday present. Sex sex and more sex. This is a slash fic, which means there's boy love. Rated M for language, lemons, slight bondage and bloodplay themes. Use of toys.  
> This is a continuation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/594396 .  
> DO NOT read if you're squeamish and is not into BLOODPLAY or slightly dom! themes. So I'm usually not really into dom!themes but I really like self loathing and dark themes (which is basically emotional bdsm) and a friend of mine intro-ed bdsm to me so i thought i'd give it a shot. 
> 
> We shall meet again on the other side.

“Come on, tell me. What do you want for your birthday?” Sauli coaxed.

Adams cheeks heated and he shook his head. “No, it’s embarrassing! And you wouldn’t never agree.”

“Aw, come on!” Sauli probed. “I won’t laugh, I promise.”

Adam’s face pinked and he swallowed hard

“I want…a threesome. With Tommy.” 

Sauli’s breathing hitched. Adam heard his gasp and what he had just revealed to his lover finally registered in his brain. “Oh my God, this is so embarrassing,” chucked Adam, putting his face in his hands. He lifted his head and turned to look at Sauli, expecting to see his boy laughing along with him. 

There was no mistaking, however, the flush that crept up Sauli’s face. His tongue snaked out to moisten his lips, causing Adam’s recently sated dick to twitch.

“You’re not disgusted?” Adam asked incredulously.

Sauli moaned and pushed his hips into Adam, letting Adam feel his hardened flesh.

“Vittu no. That is so hot. Tommy is avian mahtava. Tommy is seksikäs. I want this too.”

Adam knew enough Finnish to know what that meant.

“So you would do it? You wouldn’t mind?” Adam’s dick stirred at that thought, his arousal further spurred by the feel of his boyfriend’s boner against his thigh.

Sauli snorted, gesturing at his obvious arousal.

“Fuck, baby. That’s so hot,” Adam moaned, grabbing Sauli’s hips and shifting them so that Sauli was straddling his naked body.

Sauli grinded his cock in slow circles over Adam’s, both groaning at the much needed friction against their sensitive dicks. Adam’s flesh was warm against his own, and he bucked his hips against Adam’s as his mouth fell open with a moan. Adam grasped both their cocks together and started stroking slowly, flicking his wrists slightly every time he neared the tip of their cocks. Sauli’s hips bucked forward and Adam moaned as he ran a thumb over both of their leaking heads.

He pushed Sauli off him and onto the bed, settling down between Sauli’s legs with his lips perfectly aligned with his boyfriend’s glistening cock.

“I’m going to touch you now, and you are only going to come when I tell you to, do you understand?” Adam growled.

Sauli whimpered, his cock twitching, hitting Adam in the cheek.

“I said, do you understand?” demanded Adam.

“Yes,” Sauli whimpered, his cheeks flushed with arousal. 

Adam smirked predatorily. 

Adam ran his thumb over the precum gathered at the swollen tip of Sauli’s dick and spread it over the head of his dick.

“Open,” he ordered.

Sauli obediently lifted his head up from the bed and opened his mouth.

His lips wrapped tightly around Adam’s finger, engulfing it with a wet warm sponginess. Sauli sucked hard on it while his tongue swirled around the warm pad of Adam’s thumb. He could taste his own cum on Adam’s digit, and it made his dick impossibly harder. With one last hard suck, his teeth ever so slightly scraping against Adam’s flesh, Sauli released Adam’s thumb with a pop.

Adam ran his thumb, slick with Sauli’s saliva up and down the length of Sauli’s cock, again and again, his touch feather light and teasing.

“Fuck, Adam, please,” Sauli groaned.

“Please what, Sauli?” Adam questioned, peering innocently up at Sauli.

“More. Please. I need more.”

Adam chuckled and grasped the base of Sauli’s cock firmly and started stroking him. Sauli groaned, his hips lifting off the bed to meet Adam’s hand. Adam slid his hand up Sauli’s toned stomach and over his chest. He traced a circle around his right nipple and pinched the erect bud, Sauli’s dick jerking in his hand in response. Sauli’s breathing was harsh, his cheeks flushed. Adam’s dick was throbbing just as much as Sauli’s was, and the urge to start grinding in to the bed was overwhelming. But getting Sauli off was more important. 

He quickened the strokes on Sauli’s cock, fisting him tightly, until Sauli’s chest was heaving and his balls started drawing closer to his body.

Sensing Sauli’s impending climax Adam tugged on his balls, abating any urge he had to orgasm momentarily. 

Over and over Adam did this, bringing Sauli almost to the edge of a blissful climax before pulling him back again, until Sauli was a whimpering hot mess.

His dick was so hard it hurt, precum trailing down his shaft. His entire body throbbed with the need to find release.

“Please, Adam,” he begged.

Adam’s breathing was harsh, his eyelids lowered with arousal. “What do you want, baby?” His voice was low, husky.

“I want—I need to come, Adam, please,” Sauli pleaded.

Adam smirked, and suddenly his tongue was flattened against Sauli’s balls.

Sauli whole body shuddered and jerked, “Ei vit..u, tuntuu niin hyvälle, Adam.”

Adam’s hips bucked hard into the mattress twice before he regained control of his body. It made him so hot when Sauli cursed in Finnish. Refocusing his attention on Sauli, he licked up Sauli’s balls again, working his tongue over the sensitive area where Sauli’s scrotum meets the base of his cock. Sauli groaned and pushed his hands into Adam’s hair, grasping tightly onto the long black locks. Adam sucked one of Sauli’s balls into his mouth and Sauli grunted while his hips bucked again.

As Adam switched over to give Sauli’s other testicle attention, he looked up to see how Sauli was doing. Sauli’s head was tossed back, his jaw slack, a river of precum running down his cock. Sauli lifted his head up and his eyes were dark, hooded as he stared at Adam seductively beneath thick long lashes.

Adam’s dick hardened further at the unconcealed lust in Sauli’s eyes and he groaned, resisting the urge to palm himself.

Adam removed his mouth from Sauli’s balls and cupped them in one hand. He placed the fingers of his other hand on the base of Sauli’s hard, leaking cock to hold him still as he stuck his tongue out, flattening it against the bottom of Sauli’s cock to follow the trail of clear fluid up to his tip.

Sauli groaned long and low as he watched Adam. When Adam reached the tip, he wrapped his lips around it, sucking away the mildly sweet, mostly bitter, slightly sweet, all Sauli-tasting precum that has gathered there.

Sauli gasped and tugged at Adam’s hair, pushing him to the top of his cock where Adam went back to massaging the head of Sauli’s cock with his tongue. He slid his fingers up Sauli’s cock and jerked him off while slipping a hand down to between Sauli’s ass.

Adam dipped the tip of his index finger of his other hand into Sauli’s hole, still moist from their previous fuck. He slides the finger in and out slowly, then adds another, stretching Sauli, scissoring two fingers inside of Sauli, jerking Sauli off quickly while his fingers pumped in and out of Sauli’s ass.

“Adam, en kestä...ei enää.” Sauli gasped, “Enemmän. Äkkiä!”

Adam’s cock jumped again at Sauli’s tendency to slip back into Finnish when near the brink, but understood what Sauli was trying to tell him and kicked it up into high gear.

He twisted himself so that he was positioned just enough to work his tongue directly over Sauli’s frenulum and started rotating his palm as he jacked his boy off. He took Sauli deep into his mouth until he felt Sauli’s cock hit the back of his throat. Relaxing his throat muscles enough to let Sauli slip in, he sheathed his teeth with his lips and sucked hard on Sauli’s dick until Sauli was grunting and bucking. 

Sauli’s hands gripped the bed sheet with both hands, his knuckles white from how hard he was holding on. 

“Stop holding back,” Adam growled. “Come for me, now, baby.”

He was fucking Sauli roughly with three fingers now, while his other hand sneaked in for a perineum tickle. He gently pressed his knuckles into the soft skin behind Sauli’s testicles while his fingers hit that sweet spot deep inside Sauli and took Sauli deep into his throat, swallowing around him and then Sauli was coming and coming, thick ropes of cum shooting down Adam’s throat, his hips bucking wildly as he climaxed. Adam kept his hands moving on Sauli’s shaft to prolong his orgasm, only releasing him once he was completely spent.

But Adam wasn’t done yet. He flicked his tongue along Sauli’s hipbones, moaning as his teeth nipped at Sauli’s skin. Moving steadily upwards, he left light hickeys over Sauli’s ribs and chest. Sauli’s head fell back with a moaned as he reached Sauli’s nipples. He licked circles around Sauli’s areola, flicking inwards with his tongue in a circle. He gently took Sauli’s nipple between his teeth and tugged, causing Sauli to moan and buck. He moved upwards after giving Sauli’s other nipple the same attention, running his tongue along the hollow of Sauli’s collarbones. Sauli moaned long and low, shifting against Adam, his cock beginning to swell again.

Tipping his head slightly, Adam saw Sauli looking down at him. Adam sucked gently at Sauli’s neck and Sauli’s lashes fluttered. Using his tongue, Adam applied pressure in waves. This method caused blood to rise the surface without using teeth by worrying the flesh and giving more suction, bruising the skin without the normal pain caused by such marks.

Adam pulled away, smirking.

“I want to try something,” he said, sliding off the bed. He soon returned, straddling Sauli stomach, letting him feel his hardened flesh.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered.

Sauli nodded, smiled. “With my life.”

Adam grinned, and the next second he had slipped a blindfold over Sauli’s eyes. Adam could see the material move as Sauli cocked an eyebrow at him. Sauli lay still, curious and slightly nervous for what Adam was going to do. Adam grabbed one of his hands raised it above his head, tying it to the bed post with a soft fabric—probaby a tie, by the feel of it.. Sauli was hyperaware of the sounds around him, and aroused beyond belief. He felt the bed shift as Adam moved. The dressing table drawer slipped open. A plastic bag rustled, and the drawer closed again. Adam moved again, nearer this time, and Sauli could sense Adam hovering by his side.

Something soft, a feather, traced it’s way up Sauli’s leg. Every single nerve ending in Sauli’s body was on fire, tuned in to Adam’s teasing. The feather made it’s way across his knee, over his thighs, where it suddenly was lifted off his skin. Sauli’s dick was again pulsing and ready. Adam ran the feather up his stomach, to his chest. It suddenly circled around his nipples, gently tickling his sensitive skin. Sauli yelped and his hips bucked wildly in surprise. The feather trailed across his chest where it wove around his other nipple, lightly caressing the erect pink rose. Sauli gasped, his dick jerking. The feather disappeared and something rustled. 

A sudden warm, spongy object touched his ankle. Adam’s tongue. It followed the trail marked by the feather upward, Adam’s breath hot against his body. His tongue flicked Sauli’s inner thigh, and Sauli silently begged Adam to reach a little more South and envelop his aching, throbbing flesh in his warm, talented mouth, but Adam bypassed his dick, trailing up, digging his tongue into the hollow above Sauli’s hipbones. Sauli whimpered and bucked, begging Adam to give him what he wanted. Sauli felt Adam chuckle low in his throat, sending vibrations surging through his body.  
Adam’s tongue moved higher, dipping and tracing around his belly button. A sudden finger probed his entrance and Sauli’s dick twitched. He spread his legs, inviting Adam to enter him.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Sauli could hear the smirk in Adam’s voice. Sauli rolled his eyes humorously, even though he knew Adam couldn’t see him. The finger dipped into him, barely even up to the first knuckle. Adam twisted his finger, pulled it out and back in again, torturingly slowly. Sauli tried to push his body down onto Adam’s finger, aching for more contact, but the twine dug into his wrists as he tried to move, restricting his actions. The finger disappeared, and Sauli whimpered at the loss.  
It was suddenly replaced by something else, something slightly cold and hard. Plastic? Silicon, maybe? Sauli writhed at the friction as the plug slid slowly into his already prepared hole. His dick was so, so hard, aching, even. The plug was thick, not as thick as his boy, of course, but it did the job of filling him up. Before long the flared end was resting against Sauli’s ass, and the plug was filling him up all the way. And then it stopped moving. Sauli ground against the bed, arching his back to do so. The plug moved slightly in his ass, and Sauli mewled at the friction it gave, minimal though it was. He could feel precum trailing down the sides of his cock, his balls swollen with arousal. His cheeks felt hot, and they were undoubtedly flushed. His body was covered with a sheen of perspiration, his blonde hair clinging to his face. He jerked his body against the bed, needed something, anything, to get himself off.

The bed dipped and he felt Adam crawling from between his legs to his side. His dick was suddenly gripped tightly in a warm hand, friction, at last! It was given two firm strokes, his own arousal lubricating his dick. He was so aroused that that was all it took for his balls to begin tightening up, and warmth to start growing in his abdomen. Sauli’s jaw fell slack, and he thrust his hips up towards Adam’s hand, riding closer, closer, to a glorious release, and just as he was almost there, just teetering on the brink, waiting to fall over into happy oblivious, Adam took his hand away, leaving his dick cold, hard as stone, and positively hurting with the need to release. Sauli let out a high keen, his teeth gritting as struggled to get back to the edge. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes against his will.

“Shhh, baby, just a while more, and you’ll be able to come,” Adam soothed, running a warm hand teasingly over Sauli’s defined chest and abs. Adam nibbled lightly on Sauli’s jaw and trailed kisses along his collarbone until the heat in Sauli’s dick reduced to a dull ache. Adam returned his hand to his cock, gently stroking against his length, barely applying any pressure.

“Fuck me, please, Adam,” Sauli moaned.

“You dirty, dirty boy. You want me to fuck you? You want to feel my cock filling you up?”

Sauli cried out, his dick jerking. 

“Then I’m going release you, and you’re gonna stay still. Can you keep quiet while this plug fucks your ass?” Adam taunted, purposefully placing his fingers on the flat of the toy in Sauli’s ass, pushing in ever so slightly.

“Yes. Yes, Adam, please! I need…”

Adam slipped the blindfold up, and Sauli blinked in the sudden brightness. His eyes hadn’t fully adjusted yet when Adam came back, and a cold, cold object was suddenly pressed against Sauli’s abdomen. A knife. Adam trailed the knife up his side. His eyes were dark with lust, and a certain darkness that Sauli had rarely seen. It scared and intrigued him at the same time.

Adam pulled the knife up, running the flat blade over his nipples.

“If I just turn it this way,” Adam murmured against his ear, the vibrations from his voice pulsing through Sauli’s body. He pressed the sharper side of the knife ever so slightly harder against Sauli’s chest. “If I turn it, you’ll be bleeding.”

Sauli gasped. This was wrong; this was so, so wrong. His mind was telling him this was dangerous, they could get hurt, but his dick seemed to like it, pulsing even harder against his stomach. Adam’s eyes shone with a dark glint as he trailed the blade lightly up Sauli’s chest, over his collar bones, across his neck.

“Just one little twist, and the blade will piece you, baby,” Adam growled.

He reached over and set the vibrate on the remote to low. Sauli reacted instantaneously to the toy, his mouth falling open in a soundless gasp. His body bucked, and he thrust his hips shallowly into the air. The knife pressed against his skin, denting the flesh, but not yet breaking through. 

The blade made its way up his arms, the edge pressing dangerously against his flesh. Adam pressed it against Sauli’s wrists, taunting.

Sauli’s jaw was slack, his breathing accelerated. At that point, the vibrations through his ass were so good he didn’t care if Adam cut him. In fact, he welcomed it. Welcomed how it’d feel to give himself over to Adam, letting Adam pierce his flesh. Put all his trust in Adam’s hands.

“Do it. Vittu,” he cried as his dick pulsed.

Adam applied pressure on the knife blade, and it sunk over so slightly into Sauli’s wrist. Droplets of blood welled up at the side as Sauli cried out in pain. His breaths came in harsh pants, and he was harder than ever, the sharp pain fueling a throbbing one in his groin. 

Adam moaned at the sight, then he quickly cut the ties holding Sauli to the bed with two clean swipes. 

“On your knees,” he ordered, his hand trailing down his stomach to palm his cock. He stroked himself languidly, watching Sauli get on all fours, with his delectable bubble butt facing Adam with half lowered lids.

Adam fondled Sauli’s balls, barely touching them.

“M-more, please, siipa,” Sauli gasped, his biceps contracting as he attempted to release his arms. Adam chuckled, before reaching over and cranking the vibrations all the way up. Sauli shuddered, his hips bucking frantically.

“Does it feel good, baby?” 

“Ye-yes, so good,” Sauli moaned.

“You like that, you dirty boy? You like having a vibrator up your ass? How about my cock? Would you prefer having my cock up you, fucking your tight little ass?” Adam placed his hand over the curve of Sauli’s right ass, stroking the fair skin there.

Sauli groaned, his stomach muscles contracting.

“Answer me!” Adam demanded. He brought his hand down sharply on Sauli’s ass, the sharp slap resonating through the room.

"Oh!" Sauli moaned and gripped the bed sheet in his hands.

"Like that, do you?" Adam growled.

"Yes," Sauli whispered huskily. "It feels good."

"I bet it does," Adam teased, "Want some more?"

Sauli nodded eagerly.

Adam turned it up another notch and Sauli started to move her hips back and forth. Adam took a deep breath, lifted my free hand and brought it down on the right cheek of his  
bottom with a resounding slap.

Sauli moaned, his cock jerking again.

Adam hit his other cheek with the same amount of force. The slap jolted the vibrator in Sauli, making waves pulse through his body.

Sauli writhed and almost reflectively, his hand trailed down towards the apex between his thighs. 

“Don’t you dare!” Adam growled.

“This is for moving when I told you not to,” Adam let his hand fly over the center of Sauli’s two cheeks.

"And." Slap. "This." Slap. "Is." Slap. "Because." Slap. "I." Slap. "Fucking." Slap. "Love." Slap. "You." Slap.

Adam rattled the words and the accompanying slaps off in quick succession, and by the end of the sentence, Sauli was damn near shouting, "Yes! Yes! Adam, yes!"

Adam rubbed my hand across Sauli’s cheeks in a soft motion. Sauli shivered beneath him, and he could see Sauli’s right arm start to twitch. He leaned forward and reached around to squeeze Sauli’s cock, was unsurprised to find his hand wrapped around Sauli’s hard as steel rod.

“You wanna fuck me with Tommy, huh? You wanna feel his beautiful cock sliding beside yours? You wanna see him come?”

“Oh, yes,” Sauli groaned.

Adam spread Sauli’s cheeks open the best he could with one hand and let a slap fly to the middle of his ass, right along his crack.

"You want this, Sauli? You want me to fuck this pretty ass of yours?"

"Yes, please, Adam," Sauli panting hard now.

“Then spread your legs wider for me, you kinky slut,” Adam ordered.

Right on cue, Sauli complied. 

Adam took a moment to admire the handiwork he had done on Sauli’s buttocks, the flesh flushed light pink before he focused on the prize. He pulled the vibrator out of Sauli’s ass, the toy sending pulses through his arm. He could only imagine how strongly Sauli felt it. Sauli rubbed his thighs together at the sensation, aching for friction.

Adam grabbed the base of his cock and lined the shining head of his cock with Sauli’s puckered hole, teasing it with his cock. Sauli’s back arched, inviting Adam to enter. Adam pushed in slowly and Sauli’s muscles contracted around him. Even with the vibrator having just been in his ass, Sauli was still fucking tight as hell, squeezing Adam’s cock. He pushed the head of his cock past Sauli’s tight ring of muscle, wanting Sauli to feel every inch of him.

Staying buried deep inside him, Adam brought Sauli forward so that his upper body was lying on the bed, his ass up in the air. It changed the angle of penetration a little, and Adam knew he would be able to get in even deeper.

Once they were better positioned, Adam said lowly, "We're done playing around now, you little whore. I'm going to fuck you now."

Sauli moaned so loud, Adam could feel it reverberate through his body.

He leaned over Sauli until his lips were close to Sauli’s ear.

"I want to hear how good I'm making you feel, Sauli. I want to hear every moan and pant and scream. Got it?"

Adam let two quick slaps fly against the side of Sauli’s left cheek.

"Yes, Adam! Yes!" Sauli cried out.

"Good, boy," Adam murmured.

Adam straightened. He grabbed Sauli’s hips with my hands, then pulled out of Sauli completely. He gave Sauli a second to feel the loss, then lined himself up to Sauli’s beautiful hole and slammed into him hard.

"Oh, God!" Sauli screeched.

Adam pulled out almost all the way again and thrust back in.

He reveled in the sensation and lost himself, pounding in and out of Sauli’s perfect ass at a fast and steady pace like a piston. Sauli responded exactly as Adam had wanted; he was so vocal, it spurned Adam on even more. To reward his noisy little bitch Adam shifted his angle again, knowing that he would be hitting Sauli’s prostate with more pressure.

"Oh! Right there! Oh, fuck me, Adam! Fuck me, Ad-"

Adam was well on his way to coming undone, but he wanted to feel Sauli come while he was inside him, and he wanted Sauli to come hard.

He kept up his frantic pace but let his right hand release my grip on Sauli’s hips. Adam used his hand to pepper Sauli’s right cheek with a few less than gentle slaps. He gripped the buttock in his hand and gave it hard a squeeze.

The scream that came out of Sauli’s lips was animalistic and primal.

His whole body was starting to shudder.

Adam leaned forward again and brought his right hand around to wrap his fingers around the base of Sauli’s steel hard dick like a cock ring, slowing his blood flow to the organ.

“Don’t forget, baby. I decide when you come."

"Yes, Adam," Sauli panted, the raw hunger in his voice was delicious.

Adam tightened my grip around Sauli’s cock and demanded, "You want to come?"

"Yes, please, yes."

"Beg for it, Sauli. Beg me."

He was slamming into Sauli now, almost brutally fast.

"Please, Adam, please. I'll do anything you want. Anything. Just let me come," his voice was hoarse and dripping with need.

"Anything, Sauli?"

"Anything."

Fuck. A world of possibilities open to Adam’s imagination. Tommy.

"I'm holding you to that," Adam hissed as he released his hand.

He took his right hand up and let one last hard smack fly toward Sauli’s rear.

"Come, Sauli. Come now."

On cue, Sauli tensed and Adam pushed forward, feeling an exquisite clenching around his cock, while Sauli shouted Adam’s name. The muscles in Sauli’s ass contracted deliciously around Adam’s cock, and it only took a few more thrusts before Adam came undone, his cum spurting deep into Sauli. Sauli’s ass clenched around him again and again, making his orgasm go on and on.

Finally satisfied and utterly spent, Adam collapsed on top of Sauli, his breathing harsh. Sauli smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around Adam. They lay together in comfortable silence, both struggling to catch their breaths.

Adam finally got up and left the room. Sauli heard water running in the bathroom before Adam returned with a wet washcloth. He wiped the come smeared on Sauli’s chest away tenderly and gently kissed Sauli on the corner of his lips.

Sauli grinned at him, his cheeks flushed after his climax, his clear blue eyes sparkling at Adam. He reaches into the mini fridge and pulls out a box of dark chocolate and sits up on the bed and pats the spot beside him, inviting Adam to join him. The bed sank slightly as Adam climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arm around Sauli’s shoulders. Sauli immediately relaxed into Adam’s touch, nestling his head comfortably into Adam’s chest. He pulled out a heart shaped piece of candy and pushes it gently into Adam’s waiting mouth. 

“Now, what about that birthday threesome?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Vittu → Cunt. Finnish equivalent of ‘fuck’, but harsher.  
> Tommy is avian mahtava. Tommy is seksikäs → Praising Tommy, I can’t really rmb what it means lol I think one means hot or whatever idk oops.  
> Kulta → Term of endearment  
> The rest just means Adam is going to get a mouthful of Sauli’s cum soon. 
> 
> ~oOo~
> 
> So. What about about that birthday threesome? Again, leave your thoughts below
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you haven’t? :D I’m @soshadylately, mention me for a followback, and I’m @margaritahairlessankles on instagram. Yeah.
> 
> Kudos gives you a sexy Finnish swearing Sauli. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, one more chapter to go! ☺ Love you all :*


End file.
